jonaspediafandomcom-20200222-history
Jonaspedia Wiki/Terms and Conditions
Work in Progress Chapter One - Fandom * Remaining in line with Fandom: 'We want to remain in line with Fandom's terms and conditions. If any inappropriate content is found, and either no one does anything about it, someone deletes it, or you get blocked/banned for it, Jonaspedia will not be held responsible for any inappropriate content. * '''Parody: '''Jonaspedia is a parody of Wikipedia. We are not related with Wikipedia in any way. * '''Host services: '''This service is hosted by Fandom's Wikia service. Wikia, Fandom, Jonaspedia, or Jonasmedia will not be held responsible for any content deleted. * '''CC-BY-SA (Copyright Law): 'Jonaspedia is under accordance with international copyright laws. Jonaspedia will hold all content under CC-BY-SA unless otherwise noted. * '''Age Limit: Please contact FANDOM for more information. * Account: Jonaspedia requires an account to use our services. Please do not use this wiki without an account. We will most likely initiate a Level 9 ban. Exceptions can be made at a user's request. The request, however, MUST be valid. * Other wikis: We appreciate you adding to this wiki, but remember that data from other wikis may be tolerated here and other places. Try asking the outside wiki first before posting. Also, please leave a source from that wiki. Chapter Two - Censoring * Censoring content: '''Jonaspedia has the right to censor images, videos, text, and users at it's own, Fandom's, or a company's request. * '''Advertising of other wikis: '''Advertising other wikis without permission is banned, UNLESS it is a link for source material. Chapter Three - Editing * '''Vandalism: Jonaspedia does not tolerate vandalism. You have a possibility of being banned for this. * Appropriateness: '''Please make sure your content is appropriate. Jonaspedia will not tolerate swearing, inappropriateness, or content not suitable for Jonaspedia readers UNLESS AUTHORIZED. * '''Other people's page(s): If one has requested that people do not edit a page/pages, it is up to the admins if this is okay or not. Chapter Four - Copyright * Use: ** DO NOT USE OUR CONTENT FOR TERRORISM REASONS. ** All content created by the community is available under CC-BY-SA unless otherwise noted. * Lawsuit: Jonaspedia does not take any responsibility for lawsuits regarding content on this website. Chapter Five - Legal * Cooperation with governments and legal corporations: Governments, the FBI, legal corporations, etc, are able to ask Jonaspedia and/or Fandom on data to do with certain users, pages, or files. We will notify the creator or user of the action being taken. DO NOT EDIT, CREATE, OR MESSAGE ANYTHING ON JONASPEDIA WHILE AN INVESTIGATION IS IN PLACE. * Events: '''Jonaspedia does not take responsibility for any events in real life such as suicide, terrorism, hacking, etc. Chapter Six - Admin * '''Ban Level: The following is a ban level. It goes as follows: ** Warning 1 - No ban ** Warning 2 - No ban ** Warning 3 - No ban ** Ban 1 - 1 day ** Ban 2 - 1 month ** Ban 3 - 2 months ** Ban 4 - 4 months ** Ban 5 - 6 months ** Ban 6 - 1 year ** Ban 7 - 5 years ** Ban 8 - Indefinetly ** Ban 9 - IP Ban - Fandom will be notified of this before action is taken. ** Ban 10 - Dependent on user's age (can only be used if under 13) ** Ban 11 - Same as Ban 8 (unless specified) BUT user is also reported to the admins at Wikia (unless noted). * Sockpuppeting: Please do not make multiple accounts to access Jonaspedia. This will initiate an IP ban. Here is a list of what will usually activate a certain ban type: Chapter Seven - Rare misbehaviours * Death: '''(see below) ** '''Death in real life: '''If a user from Jonaspedia has died or retired, we need proof (such as an obituary) so that we can confirm it. If we find out this is false, then faking a death or retirement will result in bans that can last a few months to a year, or even permanent. ** '''Death of a fictional character on Jonaspedia: Please check with the character's creator if this is acceptable. * - Chapter Eight - Video games, popular culture, and the internet * Video game pages: ** We have been seeing new pages being added that discuss content that has been sourced from a video game. In order to clear out stuff, here are a few rules: *** The following video games are given the thumbs up for their content to be added to Jonaspedia: **** Minecraft **** Roblox **** Undertale **** Fortnite (select content only) **** Grand Theft Auto (select content only) **** Deltarune **** Splatoon (select content only) **** The Legend of Zelda **** Papers Please **** Earthbound **** Mario **** Baldi's Basics **** Wolfenstein (select content only) **** Portal **** Half-Life **** The Stanley Parable *** The following games/types of games are banned from Jonaspedia: **** Fan games (unless authorized) **** Games that contain violent scenes (Jonaspedia does not tolerate violence (unless it is canon), swearing (it must be censored), or bullying) *** - ** Should a game and it's content be authorized for use on Jonaspedia, an admin will notify all users about the change on the community chat. * Popular culture: ** Items from Vyond, YouTube (if authorized), DeviantArt (if authorized), SoundCloud, Spotify, and SketchUp are authorized for Jonaspedia use. Content from other websites must be asked about to any and all of the admins ONLY. ** Television shows should be asked about at the community chat. * The internet: ** Users are allowed to create fan websites based on content in Jonaspedia (however for content from games, talk to an admin for more information), however they must be appropriate for public viewing. ** You can add fan websites to the page linked here. * - Category:Jonaspedia